Galavant
Galavant is a 2015 musical/action/fantasy/comedy series. Cast Singing cast (regular) *Joshua Sasse - Galavant *Timothy Omundson - King Richard *Vinnie James - King Gareth *Mallory Jansen - Queen Madalena *Karen David - Princess Isabella *Luke Youngblood - Sid *Ben Presley - Jester *Darren Evans - Chef Vincenzo *Robert Lindsay - Wormwood *Sophie McShera - Gwynne *Stanley Townsend - King of Valencia *Genevieve Allenbury - Queen of Valencia *Clare Foster - Roberta Singing cast (recurring/guest) *Sebastian Bach - Guest Singer *Hugh Bonneville - The Pirate King *Michael Brandon - Sid's Dad *Kenneth Collard - The Squire *Ricky Gervais - Xanax *Anthony Head - Galavant's Father *Muzz Khan - Barry *Matt Lucas - Peasant John *Eddie Marsan - Death *Kylie Minogue - Queen of the Enchanted Forest *Tim Plester - The Executioner *Faith Prince - Sid's Mum *Julian Seager - Random Guy *Reece Shearsmith - Neo *Sheridan Smith - Princess Jubilee *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Confessional Monk Plot Galavant is a dashing knight, down on his luck, determined to reclaim his reputation and his "Happily Ever After" by going after the evil King Richard, who ruined it the moment he kidnapped the love of Galavant's life, Madalena. Galavant is assisted by Princess Isabella, whose kingdom of Valencia has been conquered by Richard, and Sid, his squire. Meanwhile, the malevolent but weak-willed Richard tries to win over the scheming Madalena and seeks help from his brawny henchman, Gareth, and his chef, Vincenzo. After Gareth takes both Madalena and the throne of Valencia from the absent Richard, Richard allies himself with Galavant, who now hopes to rescue Isabella from being forced to marry Prince Harry of Hortensia, her eleven-year-old cousin, against her will. Along the way, Richard attempts to find a new role for himself in life, and he falls in love with Roberta Steinglass, a childhood friend. Galavant goes to great lengths to recruit an army to help him on his quest. Richard also adopts a lizard, believing it will grow into a dragon, and draws a sword that he does not know can only be drawn by the "one true king to unite them all." At the same time, Chester Wormwood, an evil sorcerer who doubles as a wedding planner, attempts to hypnotize Isabella into accepting being married to her cousin. When his plan backfires, Isabella exiles him, and he flees to Valencia, where he encourages Gareth and Madalena to start an unplanned war with Hortensia. Wormwood also offers to teach them his "dark dark evil way" (abbreviated as D'DEW) of sorcery, which Gareth rejects but Madalena secretly accepts. The events eventually lead up to a large battle among three armies, including the Valencians, the Hortensians, and a swarm of zombies led by Galavant and Richard. Musical numbers Series One Pilot *"Galavant" - Queen Madalena, Jester and Chorus *"She'll Be Mine" - King Richard, King Gareth and Chorus *"Galavant Rides" - Galavant and guards *"Galavant" (Isabella Reprise) - Galavant and Isabella *"Galavant Wrap-Up" - Jester Joust Friends *"Hero's Journey" - Galavant, Isabella and Sid *"Maybe You're Not The Worst Thing Ever" - King Richard, Queen Madalena, Isabella and Galavant *"Stand Up" - Guest Singer Two Balls *"Galavant Recap" - Jester *"Oy, What a Knight!" - Sid's Dad, Sid's Mom, Isabella, Sid and Chorus *"Jackass in a Can" - The Squire, Galavant and Other Squires *"Dance Until You Die" - The Executioners Comedy Gold *"Togetherness" - Galavant, Isabella and Sid *"Lords of the Sea" - The Pirate King and Pirates *"Comedy Gold" - Jester and King Richard *"Togetherness" (Reprise) - Pirate King, Galavant, Isabella, Sid and Pirates Completely Mad...Alena *"Almost There" - Galavant and King Richard *"No One But You" - Queen Madalena *"Hey, Hey, We're the Monks" - Confessional Monk, Sid and Monks *"If I Could Share My Life With You" - Chef and Gwynne Dungeons and Dragon Lady *"I Love You" - Galavant and Queen Madalena *"A Day In Richard's Life" - Xanax *"Love Is Strange" - Isabella and Galavant My Cousin Izzy *"This Is The Moment" - Galavant's Father and Galavant *"A Happy Ending For Us" - Gwynne and Chef It's All in the Executions *"Galavant Finale" - Jester *"We're Off On A Secret Mission" - Galavant and Richard *"Goodnight My Friend" - King Richard and King Gareth Series Two A New Season aka Suck It Cancellation Bear *"A New Season" - Galavant, King Richard, Pirate King, Jester, Gwynne, Chef, King and Queen of Valencia, Isabella, Madalena, Gareth, Sid, Pirates and Army *"Off With His Shirt" - Queen and Chorus World's Best Kiss *"World's Best Kiss" - Isabella and Galavant *"Agree to Disagree" - Madalena and Gareth Aw Hell, the King *"Build a New Tomorrow" - Peasant John and Chorus *"If I Were a Jolly Blacksmith" - King Richard *"The Happiest Day Of Your Life" - Wormwood, Isabella, King and Queen of Valencia, Barry, Jester and Chorus *"Sid's Lullaby" - Sid Bewitched, Bothered and Belittled *"This is as Good as it Gets" - Chef and Gwynne *"Serenade" - Galavant *"What Am I Feeling" - Queen Madalena Giants vs. Dwarves *"My Dragon Pal and Me" - Galavant, Roberta, Queen Madalena, King Gareth, Sid and Isabella *"I'm a Different Kind of Princess" - Princess Jubilee *"Giants vs. Dwarves" - King Richard, Galavant, Roberta and Chorus About Last Knight *"Today We Rise" - Sid and Chorus *"He Was There" - Galavant and Chorus Love and Death *"Time is of the Essence" - Neo *"Love Makes the World Brand New" - King Gareth *"Goodbye" - Death, Sid, Madalena, Richard, Roberta, Random Guy, Isabella, Galavant and Chorus Do the D'DEW *"I Don't Like You" - Queen Madalena and Isabella *"Finally" - King Richard and Roberta with Chorus *"A Dark Season" - Isabella, King Gareth, Queen Isabella, Sid, Roberta, King Richard and Galavant Battle of the Three Armies *"Galavant Recap" - Jester *"A Good Day to Die" - Vinnie, Isabella, Jester, Chef and Armies *"Do the D'Dew" - Wormwood and Queen Madalena Category:Television programmes